Game apparatuses have been developed which enable traditional card games to be electronically played on a computer. For example, baccarat, which is a typical card game, is a game in which a user makes a bet in accordance with a prediction of a win and a loss in a card game between a banker and a player. The user only predicts the win and loss in the game, and the baccarat is popular in casinos throughout the world because of its convenience and the like. A dealer deals each of the banker and the player two or three cards in accordance with a certain rule, and the banker or the player wins whose total of the numbers in the cards is closer to “9”. The user makes a bet in accordance with a prediction of whether the banker will win (BANKER) or the player will win (PLAYER) or the game will end in a tie (TIE). The amount of the bet can be optionally named by the user, and if the user's prediction is correct, the user receives a dividend corresponding to the bet amount. A game apparatus has been disclosed which is configured to enable the baccarat to be electronically played (see, for example, Patent Publication JP-A-H11-267264).